Showers and Coincidences
by TabithaYuri
Summary: Quick writing due to boredom... A bit of… “frustration” leads to a rather pleasant encounter. SanoXMizuki . M for content… Don’t like don’t read. R & R Plz!


**Disclaimer: ( oo ) unfortunately for me, and any of my minions… I am not god… therefore I don not own any part of Hana-Kimi, it's characters, settings, or any of that shtuff… That happy power lies with Nakajo-sensei.**

**Summary: A bit of… "frustration" leads to a rather pleasant encounter. SanoXMizuki . M for content… Don't like don't read. R & R Plz! **

Showers and Coincidences…

Sano got up, the annoying digital clock beeping on his night stand, and rolled Mizuki Ashiya gently onto her side, pulling the cover they cuddled up with in his bed over her still sleeping form. He stared at her, lips curled angelically, Hair falling gently in her face.

It was truly amazing none of the other guys knew she was a girl…

He got in the shower and quickly silenced the… _thing_ that had woken him up. As several drops of pearlescent liquid shot out the tip of his head, he leaned his forehead against the shower wall…

Ashiya…

The door clicked shut…Ashiya's eyes shot open… She sat up in bed and glanced towards the door that her roommate just left from. Why did he masturbate before he left? He rarely did that in the mornings…

Sure, the first time she awoke to the noise of slight thumping and Sano's deep breathing and moaning she had completely flipped out. She ran to the door and banged on it frantically, wondering what was wrong. He walked out later, flushed red and a towel around his waist, to say that nothing was wrong… He was just _thinking_…

Of course, only after Mizuki talked to Dr. Umeda did she realize this.

She rolled over and faced the opposite wall of the room. Inside a box, hidden beneath her planner and English text book, there were all the pictures of Sano she'd ever gotten. Often, she looked at these while he was not there… Thinking of him and; rarely, allowing her hands to sneak down the her slit, where they would rub and play until she eventually climaxed…

Smelling him, his bed, and thinking of the look of him when he came back, sweaty from high jumping and running, she sighed and ran her fingers across the hard nub that was her clit

A giant white sign glared at him.

PRACTICE CANCELED.

Sano sighed and turned morosely around , figuring Ashiya would be awake by now. He walked back towards Dorm 2.

"AhhSano?"

Mizuki hurriedly covered her bare breasts with the blanket she lay under, hoping he wasn't aware of what she was doing, or just how bad of timing he had. Her pulsating lips dripped a silvery white drop of dew onto his bed. Her breath was coming easier now, and her clit slowly released itself from mid-climax. A thought raced through her head 'Why did he have to walk in now?'

"Mizuki?"

Sano looked her up and down. 'How foolish,' he thought, 'how adorably foolish. Climbing into his bed in the middle of the day, stripping her clothes off, and pawing at herself with a volume that could be heard from down the hall. What was she thinking? She was naked!'

Sano froze. She was naked!

"Ahhnnn… I'm sorry! I- I didn't know—uh…I'll go!"

He turned to run out of the room, blushing furiously and trying to ignore the sudden tightness of his pants. He was halfway to the door when a small, creamy hand placed itself on his houlder…

"Sano…" Came a small, throaty whisper. "Don't leave."

He stopped moving but would not turn… Wouldn't turn…Wouldn't let himself see her like this…

Mizuki flushed. Why had she asked him to stay? Did she really want her crush and roommate (who just so happened to think she was a boy) to stick around until her climax? She cautiously tugged the bed sheet up even farther.

"Mizuki…" Sano muttered, now leaning his face against the wall. "I know… I know your secret… and I swear I wont tell anyone… But… just…"

"You know?" Mizuki asked, wide-eyed. "But I thought—"

"How could I not know?" He turned around slowly… "You're just so…"

Silence.

"Feminine…" He finished

Mizuki, temporarily forgetting that a thin layer of cotton was all that kept them apart, sat up and looked him in the eyes…He turned a furious crimson colour and covered his mouth.

"But if you knew…" She began… "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well… I—I wanted you all for myself…"

Mizuki smiled and stood up out of the bed…The sheet falling behind her as a waterful of soft whiteness. She opened her arms and wrapped Sano in them.He stepped back into the wall and blushed. He tried to prevent her from feeling the tightness of his underwear and the undoubtedly large bulge that was there. She pressed in on him harder, a small, wet spot pooling on the legs of his warm-up pants. She had never felt a true penis before, let alone a hard one, or one that belonged to the man she was desperately in love with. She wanted to feel it… Touch it… Hold it… So she did… And Sano was astounded at how gifted her touch was…It was soft and firm… And so incredibly… _warm_…

"Sano… Izumi… Will you please take me?"

She buried her face in his chest and inhaled the smell of him… Shampoo… Earth… Sano.

He looked down at her. The curve of her back… The collection of dew around her neck… Her hair rumpled up and out of her face… He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He pressed her onto his erection and gently pulled her farther onto him. He had been with many girls, he was famous in a way, and hell, he _was_ a man… He wouldn't pass up the opportunity if a girl really wanted it… But Mizuki was different… She was closer… And somehow more _real_.

"Baka…" He smiled as she gazed up at him, in complete wonderment. "Of course I will."

He led her to the bed and lied her down on the bare comforter. She stared at the ceiling while his head disappeared momentarily. When he came back into focus, he had no shirt on… A gentle touch on her breast informed him of where his hand lay. His lips met hers and they kissed, gently at first… Soom after, Mizuki let her eyes droop shut and opened her lips, inviting Sano into her for the first time…

Sano relished the feeling of it all. Her tongue on his, both in her mouth. He caressed her face with his right hand, while continuing his repeated stroking of her breasts with his left. He squeezed her nipple gently, and she let out a soft moan into his mouth. He kissed her cheek, the underside of her jaw. He always kept his hand circling… Always circling… Nibbling on her neck, he rubbed her nipple between his middle and forefinger. "She's so sensitive" He thought as she moaned again, slightly louder. He bit lightly into the nape of her neck as she began to squirm from the prolonged nipple-rubbing.

His erection grew as she moaned again, and he could no longer take it. He loved her.

Giving her neck a final kiss, he slid down the bed and placed a leg on either side of his head. He lightly licked her clit to see her reaction, and was ultimately surprised and excited as she moaned his name. He plunged his tongue into her passage, tight and slick, and tasted her juices, rolling his tongue around her insides. She whimpered and pushed herself further against him, loving the unknown touch that her new lover bestowed on her.

"Do you want more?" He quietly asked her

She flushed and nodded. 'Yes… Yes…' She thought…

He sat up, cock pointing at her defiantly. At some point, he had slipped on a condom. He slid a pillow underneath of her buttocks before realizing something.

"Mizuki… Are you a virgin?" He whispered…

"…Yes…" She whispered back, flushing darker.

"Well, then… this may hurt…":

"That's fine…Just…Please…"

He slid into her… gently…There was a slight resistence against the head of him… And he pushed firmer, whispering her name. She gasped lightly as he pushed himself all the way into her. He hooked her legs around his arms and pushed her knees to the bed. Crumpled up, he knew her pleasure would increase. He held her hips firmly as he pulled out slowly… Rubbing his tip against her slit, he let himself back in. Mizuki moaned as he pulled halfway out… Then back in… Out… In… He repeated this cycle… Thrusting harder and harder with each push until she was moaning out in extreme pleasure. Adrop of sweat ran down his back, his hair falling into his eyes…

Mizuki subconciously opened for him… She wanted more… More of this beautiful, throbbing pleausre, of him. He inserted himself all the way into her, body tensing tightly, preparing for his release.

He let go.

Mizuki's scream echoed across the dorm room, and Sano felt all of his nectar ejecting into her. She was panting and blushing, and he collapsed onto her form, enveloping her into his warmth. His member gradually changed back to its docile state, and her breathing subsided slightly, their bodies were coated in pure white nectar and sweat coated them.

Sano cupped Mizuki's heart-shaped face in his hands. She raised her petite neck and softly kissed his lips, where their tongues met. Breaking apart, Sano placed a kiss on his lovers forehead, and whispered the three words he knew she needed to hear.

"I love you."

YAY!

Tabitha


End file.
